<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things that Cannot Be [Podfic] by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099980">The Things that Cannot Be [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics'>FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Infertility, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Tessa says to him one night, “We could always adopt.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan MacLeod &amp; Duncan MacLeod’s Mother, Duncan MacLeod/Tessa Noel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things that Cannot Be [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887994">The Things that Cannot Be</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12">Ferith12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/m9axvcBEco9GJNWaA">Podfic link</a> [00:01:30]</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>